


But still beautiful

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, change, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Brown. Her hair was brown... ish.Lucifer saw Chloe just the day before and she was blonde, now, as she walked towards him, he noticed her change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chloe, Lucifer and changes || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/157583780493/can-i-ask-for-a-chloe-x-lucifer-and-changes)  
> Inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/Aimee_Garcia/status/826944502904414208) posted on Twitter by Aimee

Brown. Her hair was brown... ish.  
Lucifer saw Chloe just the day before and she was blonde, now, as she walked towards him, he noticed her change.  
“Detective.” Lucifer said with a smirk. “You dyed your hair.”  
He started to walk with her when she reached him. “You look good. You seem less angelic and more badass.” He ended.  
“Jeez, thanks.” She replied ironically.  
“Why this drastic change?” Lucifer asked while turning towards her and climbing the stairs without looking.  
Chloe stared at him.  
Good question.  
Chloe wanted to change. Wanted to feel different.  
She wanted to look in the mirror in the morning and feel like something was new, because sometimes you need to change. And since you can't leave your house because you have a daughter, nor you can leave for a trip because you have a job, you start with the simplest but most effective way.  
You dye your hair.  
She didn't want a drastic change, neither a crazy one. Just a slight difference. Chloe didn't want people to notice it, she did that for her, to feel new.  
But of course he noticed.  
Chloe stopped in front of the automatic doors, but Lucifer still distracted didn't notice them and hit them with his shoulder and arm with an exclamation of pain.  
“Oh thank God.” Chloe said rolling her eyes. “This is the divine punishment for being annoying.”  
“Oh no.” He replied. “I have already received my divine punishment aeons ago. I'm the Devil, remember? Fallen angel, compelled to be the ruler of Hell.”  
Chloe muttered then she entered, leaving Lucifer behind.  
“Anyway I think you are beautiful also like that!” He exclaimed from the other side of the door. “Why these things won't open?” He complained tapping on the glass. “Detective?” He called.  
“Detective!” Called again.  
“Chloe!”  
But she didn't listen, or she pretended to not to.


End file.
